


澄澈、下

by 1225Hz



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1225Hz/pseuds/1225Hz
Summary: 每当回想过去在一块的日子，属于她们每一个午后、每一个夜晚，周子瑜迫切地伸出手臂，将凑崎纱夏抱得不能再紧。
Kudos: 8





	澄澈、下

后来空气沉沉地压满胸腔，周子瑜窒了许久，堂皇之中看不清眼前的画面。四分五裂的记忆断断续续地涌上来，闪现过去的现在的未来的，凑崎纱夏澄澈的眼眸。她同样听见低低的啜泣声，呼吸不畅的哽咽，于是顺着目光看向声源处，微微颤动的被单勾起怜悯的欲望，推着周子瑜起身走向她。

被窝里的人如同惊弓之鸟，迅速蜷缩成一块，低低地说着不要碰她。周子瑜躺了下来，触碰的手缩了缩，安分地放在自己的胸口上。

好长一段时间里，微弱的声音渐渐小了。凑崎不断调整呼吸，哭累之后的疲倦压着眼皮阖上，她努力睁开，眼里晕开氤氲的水汽，湿热的泪随着重力落至脸颊和耳道。周子瑜的手臂强而有力地缚了上来，指尖拭去歪歪斜斜的泪液，最后力道一偏，她的脑袋撞进了周子瑜的胸膛。

“我在这里啊，纱夏姐姐。”

凑崎下意识地闭起了眼，黑暗中，周子瑜好闻的气味随着感官放大数倍。小朋友的身上有着六月暖阳的温柔，紧紧地包裹着她不松开，凑崎小心翼翼地睁开双眼，目所能及之处，是周子瑜温柔了岁月的眼眸。

她靠得很近，额头相抵，鼻尖相蹭，气息层层叠叠密不可隙，凑崎皱了皱眉，扫过面颊的气息又轻又痒，挠着凑崎的鼻腔，也挠着凑崎的心脏。

“我要睡在你来怀里，再也不要失眠。”

“好。”

手臂揽过凑崎的腰，周子瑜将她平稳地放在身上，面前的年上乖的像只大型犬。周子瑜替她梳理乱糟糟的发丝，最后环抱她的腰腹低声地说，“你太轻啦。”

凑崎将头侧着，听着周子瑜的心跳声撅了撅嘴。

一点儿也不快。

凑崎赌气似的地不接话，保持姿势一动不动，周子瑜的心率平稳安定，一声接一声的跳动有着催眠的魔力。她垂起眼睫，视线模糊，渐渐沉浸在周子瑜的温柔乡里。不知从何时起，周子瑜已开始像大人一样笑着，那双饱含故事的眼眸，永远纯粹，永远灿烂，而自己还在原地，无法远离。

周子瑜抬起了手，在凑崎的后背轻轻地摩挲，“小时候，我睡不着，外婆就这样。”

温凉的指尖缓缓地蹭过肩胛，凑崎激得浑身颤抖，欲哭无泪，她对周子瑜突如其来的玩笑感到委屈，声音沙哑得吐不清字。可当周子瑜的手滑落到脊背时，世上最柔软的爱意不断淌进凑崎的四肢百骸中，温暖的令人热泪盈眶。周子瑜的胸膛盈满了泪，默不作声的年上掩起了双眼，准备离开。

松开的力道清晰地刻进周子瑜的感官里，她看清了凑崎猩红的双眼，那双眼睛蒙起一层薄纱，从中央逐渐涣散，不断地往下坠。凑崎挣脱了周子瑜的手，一步一步地离开，她踉踉跄跄地走近浴室，沉沉地蹲了下来。

周子瑜的胸口窒疼片刻，湿热的泪依然停留此处，悄无声息地，生长着过去的笑声。她的耳畔传来轻微的呜咽，与过去的记忆交织在一起，编造了一场梦，梦里银河浩大璀璨，她喜欢的人笑意盎然，不见难过和酸楚。

浴室漆黑一片，周子瑜的指尖触到开关，准备向下按压时，她止住了所有的思绪。她轻轻推开门，一切小心翼翼，夜里的凑崎抹去了所有的气息，静止得像一颗石头。这颗石头横亘在周子瑜的内心，又痛又沉，简直要将她撕扯破开。

她看见了凑崎，面前的年上自抱双腿，脑袋抵在膝盖上，像一只受伤的鹿。周子瑜俯下身子，抱着年上瘦弱的身躯，心跳快的像胀风的气球。凑崎感受到小朋友的情绪，双手紧紧地握着她，哑着声音说，“子瑜，可不可以转身拥抱我。”

周子瑜松开了手，来到凑崎的面前，温热的体温一点一点地覆盖全身，她低头吻去凑崎落下的泪，最后双手捧着她的脸庞。

一切皆是心知肚明，小孩笨拙的吻覆在凑崎的唇齿，温柔的像儿时记忆里的棉花糖。凑崎抬起眼睫，周子瑜靠的太近，什么也看不清，她吻的落荒而逃，短暂而羞愧，拉开距离又看见凑崎睁开的眼，耳根红得发烫。

“你不会，姐姐来教你。”

凑崎的指尖嵌入她的发丝，一点一点地拉近，先是触碰上唇，齿间轻拉微提，随后攻陷城池，两枪柔弱短兵相接，周子瑜哼出了声，指尖攥紧凑崎的衣裳。

“纱夏...”

周子瑜浸满了红润，羞愧早已背道而驰，粘腻的唾液打转舌喉之间，盘旋绕转的舌尖充斥口腔，燥热得难以忍受。凑崎太会引导，这场吻持续许久，所有的悲伤和难过连成弦，被周子瑜越拉越紧，稍不留神就断开崩裂。

她们挨着对方走出浴室，将两张双人床推成一张大床，凑崎率先躺了下来，伸手等候周子瑜的拥抱。周子瑜太过害羞，轻轻扯开凑崎的衣服，顺着手臂褪下，凑崎忽然放声大笑，小孩曲解了意思，于是咬着她的耳朵说，“你好色。”

周子瑜一怔，脸色迅速红了一片，双手慌乱的无处安放，“姐姐，我.....”

“我喜欢，”凑崎刻意压低声音，“我喜欢你，周子瑜。”

小朋友受了刺激，从上到下解开凑崎的内衣内裤，偷偷咽下疯涨的唾液。她觉着那一瞬间有着炽热的激情，变得暴烈、无耻、大胆，再也不知分寸、尊重、害怕，她深深地坠落其中，只想攫取爱的本能。凑崎的每一寸肌肤光滑细腻，附着花香和催情，周子瑜的眼前一片朦胧，潮热，妖娆的身线勾着她的魂魄不松手，她降落在凑崎的山尖，轻轻舔舐，身下的姐姐隐隐发出一声喟叹。

来自东瀛的女人天生媚骨，白皙的肌肤和婉转的音调推着周子瑜远离理智，她的手紧紧地扣着周子瑜的脑袋，有时又担心下手太重而松开，她在一声一声的升调中陷入欢愉的泥潭。周子瑜虔诚地亲吻，含咬，山尖猩红欲滴，凑崎的身子在不安分地颤抖，“子瑜....”

周子瑜顿了顿，抬睫看向她的眉眼，凑崎的手臂遮挡了泪流不止的脸庞，她想扯开束缚在凑崎脸上的双臂，而凑崎迅速换了一个姿势，柔软的臀部顶着周子瑜的腰腹。凑崎扭动身子，一点一点地撞着周子瑜的腰，哀求一般地说，“取悦我，周子瑜...取悦我....”

凑崎压抑着哭腔，断断续续的单词显得虚弱无力，周子瑜环扣她的腰间，将她翻了身，温柔地吻去滑落的泪。

“我就在这里，哪都不去。”周子瑜抱着怀里的哭包，“弄疼了吗？”

“没有....”

直到凑崎渐渐平息了泪，周子瑜才放心地往下动。她的指尖触摸到凑崎的脐眼，打转几圈，起起伏伏的腰腹像是山川深邃的沟壑。

她俯下身子亲吻。

周子瑜一路吻下，直到红肿不堪的樱色，凑崎不受控制地痉挛，双手紧紧地抓住周子瑜的发丝。些许是之前忘了分寸，凑崎总是提心吊胆地给出反应，周子瑜腾出一只手来，和凑崎紧紧扣着，“没事的。”

柔软的樱色被舌苔紧密地包围，周子瑜上下动了动，凑崎下意识地缩了缩腰间，神色有些迷离，她感觉周遭的一切天旋地转，分不清现实与梦境的界限，这感觉就像摄入了迷幻的烟雾。周子瑜动的更加频繁，凑崎甚至来不及组织语言，房间里充盈着情意迷乱的喘息，听得周子瑜浑身发烫。凑崎微微抬起身子，眼下迷乱的景象让她羞赧了好一阵，周子瑜太过忠诚，就连姿势也像不停摇尾巴的酷吉，趴在双腿上卖力地取悦。

“要出来了...”

凑崎当然知道什么要出来了，赌气地撅起嘴，眼里委屈得要落下眼泪，闷闷地说，“你不要说出来....”

周子瑜抬起眼睫，停下口中的动作，“不要说什么？”

凑崎被这一放空猝不及防，像是染瘾了一般，下体难受的要命，她甚至感受到下边不断地收缩扩张，湿漉的液体爬过甬道润开床单一地。

“就知道这样....欺....”

小孩的手不知不觉就触到粘腻的丰腴，凑崎低低地呜了一声，眼里盛满了尤怜和害怕。周子瑜整个人冒了上来，轻飘飘的体重令凑崎接连受惊，最后发泄一般紧紧地扣着周子瑜的肩胛。

“你...好坏....”

“用日语怎么说？”

凑崎被整的七上八下，什么也说不出口，哼哼的鼻音带着撒娇的意味，周子瑜停下攻势，眼里含笑，“什么？”

“意、意地惡よ...”

小哭包盈满了泪，霎时间泪如雨下，周子瑜连忙抱在怀里好声哄着，凑崎既委屈又难受，偏偏周子瑜不懂得察言观色，凑崎挣脱她的拥抱，呜呜咽咽地说，“意地惡よ...”

年下意会了小年上的哑迷，此刻开始，她们比起任何人，彼此都要更加靠近。粘漉的颗粒包裹着周子瑜的指节，又紧又热，嵌入之后，周子瑜便暂停了手中的动作，低低地吻去凑崎漫开的泪。

“不疼了...”

凑崎紧紧地抱着她，被渲染的红润烫了周子瑜好一会，一瞬间两人皆偏开了头，不知是害羞还是暧昧。可是年下的鼻尖蹭过凑崎的脸颊，属于她的鼻息阵阵萦绕，勾得凑崎又近了距离，额间相抵时，两人对上了温柔的吻。凑崎的手触碰到了温热的白鸽，周子瑜哼了一声，在接吻中节节败退，她睁开眼的时间变少了，凑崎的挑拨直让人感受清晰的触感，那些存在虹膜里的倒影当了机，什么也投射不清。周子瑜模糊了视线，唯独凑崎纱夏的身影澄澈明亮，她舍弃彼岸，向自己走来，眼里尽是鲜花和晚霞。

周子瑜更加深入，清晰的疼痛铺天盖地地袭来，凑崎只顾喊疼。第一次，什么经验也没有，疼得凑崎附带生理性泪水，小小地恳求周子瑜放慢速度。小年下唯独这时候不听话，她动的又快又恰当，短时间内已让凑崎神志不清。

“嗬啊....周子瑜....我爱你.....好爱你......”

“我知道...我知道.....”

“还会喜欢你...还会爱着你....啊...”

“别说话了...”

周子瑜顶进了未知的领域，手中的粘腻顺着指头蔓延各处，掌心斟满了凑崎的琼浆玉液。一切是如此的难舍难分，她们交缠的身体像是两颗并行的星体，穿越无尽漫长的黑夜，迎来了刺眼的晨曦。每一次呼吸每一天每一刻都只为这一秒，周子瑜的心跳越来越快，过去的种种历历在目，飘零人海，周子瑜放弃如上帝般自由的心灵，从此心甘情愿有了羁绊。

她想起过去的每一年、每一天、每一分、每一秒，凑崎纱夏始终在她的身侧，悄无声息地成为她心里的最特殊。每当回想过去在一块的日子，属于她们每一个午后、每一个夜晚，周子瑜迫切地伸出手臂，将凑崎纱夏抱得不能再紧。

热泪顺着凑崎的脸颊落下来，脑袋开始放映无数的片段，牵手拥抱接吻做爱，哭泣醉酒颓废分别，那些辗转反侧无法入眠的日子正在分离崩析，那些痛苦依然向前的日子悄然生长扎根。过去与未来的交界面模糊了界限，所有的灿烂和盛大穿透窗子幻化成风，越过山坡飘成云朵，又一个季节过去，最终停留在凑崎悄悄闭上的眼睛里。

“周子瑜，”凑崎低低地笑出了声，附在耳畔吴侬软语，“让我再靠近你一些。”

周子瑜拨开凌乱的发丝，在凑崎的额间留下短暂的吻。她说好。


End file.
